


Tears of Summer

by SleepyRena



Series: Seasons of Tragedy [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Marriage, My first time writing a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRena/pseuds/SleepyRena
Summary: Asami is getting married but both Asami and Akihito are hurt because of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Rena here! This is my first time posting a fanfic so im really nervous, it took me a week to have the courage to post this. I really do hope you will enjoy the fic :P Sorry for the bad writing, English is not my first language. Sorry if the fic is similar to other fanfics, its purely coincidental. I do hope you guys will can leave a comment, be it bad or good so I can improve. Happy Reading !

Wedding bells went off at midday in St. Mary’s Cathedral, Tokyo on a cool mid-summer afternoon. Applause and cheers could be heard miles away as the married couple kissed passionately at the altar. The bright midday sun was refracted through the cathedral’s crystal windows on the married couple, it was as if God was giving them his blessings for such occurrence was rare and far between. The wedding was labelled as the “wedding of the decade” since The Duke of Cambridge’s wedding was called the “wedding of the century”. It was the wedding of the successful billionaire entrepreneur, Asami Ryuichi. Single men and women wept across the world as one of the world’s most eligible bachelors has been wed to another. 

 

Crimson red rose petals lightly rained in the cathedral from above creating a scene from the bride’s favourite TV drama series. They walked towards the heavy mahogany double doors of the cathedral while receiving wishes from fellow friends, family and business associates. The groom was dressed in a grey tuxedo designed by Giorgio Armani himself, styled with Asami Ryuichi’s signature Italian black leather loafers. His jet black hair was combed to perfection, enhancing his already over the top level of sexiness. Even at his own wedding which he spent nearly a billion yen on, he wore his business mask of indifference in front of everyone. This will not sit well in the pictures but the bride covered up for his lack of emotion. Happiness was plastered across the bride’s face, a beautiful rosy pink blush bloomed on that pretty face when they stood at the entrance of the cathedral to be photographed by the media. The bride never liked being in front of so many people but Asami’s firm hand at the bride’s waist calm the waves of nervousness. The bride was a stark contrast to the groom but the world saw them as a perfect match, soulmates they called them. Every moment of this legendary wedding that had left a mark of its own on history was photographed by the groom’s ex-boyfriend, Takaba Akihito. 

 

It was just last winter when they broke up. Akihito woke up to an aching back in an empty bed, a sign that Asami had left for work long ago. He buried his head in his lover’s pillow, inhaling his scent for he will need it to get through the day. He had a photos hoot with the most snobbish model in the whole industry, Emi-chan or what he like to call her, Bitch-chan. His rumbling stomach forced him to leave the comfortable bed to look for food in the kitchen. He had missed dinner once again thanks to Asami so he was really starving. However he lost all his appetite after reading the note Asami left for him on the obsidian kitchen counter. 

 

Akihito,  
We’re over. Leave. I don’t want to see you by the time I get back and ever again.  
-A.R 

 

Tears pool around his hazel eyes, his hands began to tremble. His mind tried to calm him down by telling him the note was a joke and Asami loved him, there was no reason for Asami to kick him out after 2 years. There must be some reason behind the note. Probably an underworld war was about to ensue and Asami did this to keep him safe or Asami was threatened to do so. There could be so many explanations but none of them managed to convince him for he knew deep down in his heart that this day was bound to arrive. Akihito packed his cameras and left without another word.  
A man like Asami couldn’t possibly truly love Akihito. A man on the top of the food chain, a man whose social standing was so high Akihito couldn’t even reach in his wildest dreams, a man so wealthy he indirectly owned the whole Tokyo, a man so influential he could he choose the next prime minister. Akihito had nothing but a pretty face and a tight ass and that was all he was good for. He doesn’t suit someone like Asami and now Asami has gotten tired of him so he kicked Akihito out. It was a rational and good decision, with Akihito out of the picture, Asami can marry some business associate’s daughter or some political figure’s daughter to expand his empire. Political marriage isn’t uncommon in the ranks of the rich and powerful. 

 

Akihito drowned himself in cheap alcohol and self-pity until the end of winter. A slap from Kou, a few fights with Takato, some encouragement from Momohara Ai and a sudden realisation on Christmas Eve had gave him the resolve to leave the past and move forward towards the future for there is no benefit in dwelling in the past. He worked hard, slowly gaining recognition, pulling himself back together, returning to be the Takaba Akihito who never gives up. But Akihito knew that he was nothing but a shell of his former self, Asami had permanently destroyed the real Takaba Akihito. 

 

In the middle of spring, Akihito won a prestigious photography award, he even had his own exhibition in the Mandarin Oriental. The world was beginning to look his way and he was happy because if he climbed the social ladder high enough, he could be together with Asami again. What threw him above the clouds was that Asami has purchased all his works. The act had rekindled the hope that Asami still loved him inside Akihito. By this time, Akihito was full of vigour, much more like the original Takaba Akihito. However, the hope that had fuelled him the will to live, to strive had once again gotten extinguished by a few words. On a lovely afternoon of Akihito’s 26 birthday, Asami announced his engagement to the whole world. He was to wed the prime minister’s daughter in the middle of summer. 

 

In early summer, Kirishima gave him a call. He offered Akihito to be the wedding photographer because Asami’s fiancée seemed to admire his work and they were eager to make everything perfect for her even if it’s inviting the ex-boyfriend. Akihito scoffed at that, the girl probably knew his relationship with Asami and wanted to show off her claim towards Asami. After all, she is the prime minister’s daughter, a few phone calls, a little digging and a little use of her brain could unearthed the nature of their relationship. Putting the pieces together was easy but getting the puzzle pieces were tricky as Asami always wanted privacy but her status should make it possible. 

 

The sum of money offered by Asami for the job was undoubtedly ridiculous. Any sane man would accept it without second thought, it was just a simple job after all, he was not asking you to murder someone but by this time Akihito was nowhere near sane. The news had hit him hard and the request had sent him into agony but he accepted it nonetheless. He accepted the job under the circumstances that he would not be paid a single cent, he was doing it for old times’ sake. And here he was photographing his one true love’s epic wedding. Every second watching them was a stab to his heart. He was bleeding all over but no one could see it, he had learnt to hide his emotions under a smiling face. If he wore his emotions like he used to, his friends would worry and he didn’t want that so he learnt to mask it. For the better of both. 

 

In the middle of the party, he went to the garden to catch some fresh air. He was suffocating inside, he couldn’t breathe, everything inside was suffocating, the jovial occasion was nothing but torture to his weary soul. As he was immersed in his own thought, a pair of familiar strong arms circled his waist, bringing him back to cold hard reality. Akihito stiffened immediately, he didn’t know how to react. “One last time,” he thought in his mind and he melted into the warm embrace that only existed in his dreams. Even on the hottest summer nights, he felt cold, he would shiver in his bed but no amount of blankets could warm him up. It wasn’t his body that was cold it was his soul. 

 

The familiar scent of Asami’s Dunhill cigars, Yves Saint Laurent cologne, over-priced shampoo fill his senses, bringing back memories he had locked away in the deepest darkest recesses of his mind. Asami nuzzled into Akihito’s neck, taking in his scent. Akihito smelled sweet, it was the only kind of sweetness Asami would ever crave for in his life, even the sweetest honey from the wild forest of New Zealand couldn’t compare to his Akihito. A sweetness unique to Akihito. 

 

There was only silence between them as they melted into each other’s embraced under the pale moonlight. No words were needed to convey their feelings toward the other or rather there wasn’t any word that could accurately convey the waves of emotions they were feeling. Akihito wished they could stay like this till the end of time but life is never so kind. If life was so kind, they wouldn’t even break up. If life was so kind, nothing would ever come between them. But the reality of things isn’t always so perfect. 

 

Once again it was Asami who broke the silence. “I’m sorry. Thank you for everything,” he said under his breath. Warm arms left Akihito’s body and footstep that were slowly growing softer could be heard. Tears dribble down Akhito’s cheeks, the façade he had meticulously built was demolished by a few words. He looked into the direction Asami left, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man but there was nothing except for trees. “Thank you, aishiteru,” Akihito said out loud. Thank you for letting me love you, thank you for bringing happiness into my life even though it was fleeting, thank you for leaving a mark on my life. And thank you for loving me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading my first fic I know its not that great but thank you for your time. I think I will post more in the future, I plan on writing a long one where Asami and Akihito do not end up together at the end (I'm sorry). I hope I managed to pull some heart strings with this fic. Ermm so thanks for reading, thanks for leaving a comment and have a nice day. Rena out.


End file.
